


Anarchy

by LaprasLapis



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Archenemies - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, marissa meyer, supernova
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaprasLapis/pseuds/LaprasLapis
Summary: Taking place after the events of Archenemies, tensions are running high and the council is on edge after the recent attack. Nova is determined to free her uncle from prison and Adrian is determined to get revenge on Nightmare for harming Max.
Relationships: Nodrian - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Nova was horrified at the thought of entering the Renegades Headquarters again after the events of the previous night. She knew it would be suspicious if she didn't show up, but the thought of facing her team again, and pretending that it wasn't all her fault was terrifying. Nova's thoughts drifted to Max. Her abundant worries racing through her mind as she pictured Max's injured body. She prayed he would survive despite him likely knowing she was Nightmare. 

She had messed everything up. She had gotten the helmet, but it didn't even matter. Her uncle was locked away and there was little hope of rescuing him before the Renegades used Agent N on him.

Nova quickly threw on her uniform and headed to Renegades headquarters. The walk there was painful. Freezing rain was pelting down and winds were beginning to pick up. 

Being inside the headquarters was far worse than being outside in the storm. Everyone was grim, news of the stolen helmet spread like wildfire. Ace being captured was overshadowed by fears for Max and overall security at HQ.

Nova caught bits and pieces of different conversations as she walked towards Adrian at the other end of the room.

_Do you think they'll break him out?_

_How did Nightmare break in?_

_Someone on the inside must be working for Nightmare?_

_Did you hear what she did to the captain's son?_

Nova's palms were sweating and pulse was racing. The Renegades were getting suspicious and it would only be a matter of time before they caught her.

"Hey," Adrian whispered

Adrian looked disheveled. Clothes full of wrinkles and bloodshot eyes. He'd obviously been crying.

Nova gave him a sad smile before continuing, "Have you heard any news about Max? 

"The doctors really aren't sure if he's going to make it," he took a deep breath, "If I knew where the vitality charm was, I could give it to one of the prodigy doctors and they could heal him. 

Nova grimaced remembering the vitality charm laying on her dresser, "How about tonight I help you look for it. It must be in your house somewhere"

Their attention was drawn to Tsunami who was assigning teams to different duties. Many teams were assigned cleanup jobs, including Sketch's team. The break-in and quarantine being destroyed had left quite the mess at the Renegades HQ. Rubble and broken glass surrounded the area around the building.

Oscar and Ruby's hushed voices didn't stop Nova from hearing their concerns for Danna's whereabouts. As they cleaned conversation was dull. Oscar occasionally tried to make an upbeat comment to lift the groups spirits but every attempt fell flat. Their heads were all preoccupied with other, more worrisome thoughts.

Cleanup duty dragged on for hours. Hands ached from the hours spent picking up pieces of steel beams and backs were sore from the time spent bent over, but nobody complained because a little pain was the least of their concerns.

At half past three, the work was completed and Sketch's team was sent home for the day. Nova went home to prepare to go to Adrian's house. She sprinted up the stairs towards her room to change when Honey interrupted her, "Where are you headed in such a rush."

"I'm going to put the vitality charm back," Nova said quickly.

"You should keep it. It could be useful again," Honey responded

"I really don't think that's a good idea. If they learn that the charm is actually missing and that they didn't just misplace it, they could figure out who I am. I was the last outsider at their home and it would be suspicious if after I left, the charm was gone."

"You don't even need that alias. I mean we have the helmet, why keep up this charade? You can go back to Nova Artino instead of Nova McLain"

"I just want to see if I can get more information about where they are keeping Ace. In case you've forgotten the Renegades captured him when I was at the gala!"

Honey Harper went silent and couldn't think of a response.

Nova's wristband dinged and she looked down to see a message from Adrian  
Meet me at my house in half an hour

Nova smiled. Adrian has given her the perfect opportunity to hide her crimes. She could pretend that the vitality charm had never left the house at all. Maybe things would be okay and she could keep her identity a secret for a little longer. At least that's what she told herself. The thought of spending more time with Adrian alone made her heart flutter. She knew it wouldn't be a happy visit but with the vitality charm, Max could get the help he needed and Adrian and Nova could both relax.

It didn't take long for he to finish getting ready. A brief shower and change of clothes later, she was leaving her small pad to go cover her tracks at the Captain's mansion.

******************************************************************************  
AN; Thank you for reading! I plan to update this once every two weeks. This is my first fanfic so the writing probably isn't the smoothest but I'm working on it. I already have the first eight chapters planned out but if there's something specific you want to see, just comment below. This chapter was on the shorter side at only 900 words. I'm hoping to write 1500-2000 words per chapter in the future. This is also posted on my Wattpad account

Social media  
Instagram: lapraslapis  
TikTok: @lapraslapis or @_axolotll  
Renegades Amino: Lapraslapis (leader)  
Pinterest: Lapraslapis


	2. Adrian's House

Nova walked up to Adrian's house, vitality charm hidden in her sweater. All she had to do was pretend to find it while she was in his house and nobody would have any suspicions. 

Adrian welcomed Nova into his house, informing her that most of the upstairs area had already been thoroughly searched and that they would be focused on the basement today. He told Nova he expected the task to take hours as he lived in a mansion and there was so many places the vitality charm could be hidden.

"Maybe we should split up," Nova suggested, "we can cover more ground that way"

Nova wandered through the basement and began to think of the most likely place it would be. Adrian might be exhausted, but he was still smart. She needed to pick a spot that would look like a completely normal place for the charm to be. She debated telling Adrian that she found it in the captains jacket but if Hugh had worn it recently he would've noticed. She ended up deciding the most logical spot was wedged between the couch armrest and cushions.

Adrian was searching in the bathroom. Nova quickly pulled the charm out of her jacket and pretended to find it between the couch cushions.

"Adrian!" She shouted, "I think I found it"

Adrian bolted over, eyes beginning to well with tears.

"M-Max might be okay," he said.

Nova noticed that for the first time all day he actually looked hopeful. 

"Where did you find it?" he asked, looking at the charm. Nova started to explain, but as soon as Adrian got the gist of what she was saying he headed towards the door.

"Nova come with me to the hospital, we can give this to a prodigy healer and-"

She cut him off, "I really need to get back to my uncle."

She was petrified at the thought of seeing Max in that condition. She wasn't ready to see was she'd done. He probably knew her secret and hated her. Blamed her for almost getting him killed and despising her for everything she's done as Nightmare. If he were to wake up at any time, it would most likely be tonight and she couldn't be there if he did.

"Nova, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about your uncle. I knew that's why you left that gala but I never asked how he was doing."

"It's okay. You were understandably concerned for Max. I wouldn't have expected you to remember about my uncle."

Adrian nodded before escorting her out the door and running towards the hospital.

“Um wouldn't taking a car be faster?" Nova asked.

"I can run pretty fast," he said before sprinting away.

_Adrian was running way too fast for a normal human being, _Nova thought before immediately rationalizing his super speed as a mix of his adrenaline and her anxiety.__

__Nova headed home, praying for Max as she walked. A constant battle between fear and hope raged in her head. She knew that she didn't throw the pike that injured him, but she blamed herself for Max's nearly fatal condition. Questioning if it was even worth the trouble that night at all. A mental list of everything wrong ran through her head  
_ 1\. Max almost died  
2\. Everyone thinks Nightmare hurt Max  
3\. My identity is probably known by Max, Callum and certainly Danna  
4\. Danna is a butterfly in my house  
5\. Sketch's team will start looking for Danna and it's only a matter of time before they find her   
6\. And worst of all Ace was captured so it was all for nothing_

Suddenly bright lights and car horns blared at her. She looked up quickly to see a car swerve to miss her, narrowly avoiding her by a couple inches. The driver gave her a rude gesture and another honk before driving away.

_What an idiot. I let myself get distracted by meaningless thoughts. I can't afford to be so careless anymore. Just because I'm stressed doesn't mean that I can just lose focus. I need to concentrate at all times. One of these times it won't be a car, it could be the Renegades and as soon as they figure out my secret they'll come after me. I need to be more alert, _Nova vowed to herself.__

__Nova heard a ding from her bracelet. She glanced at her wrist to see a notification from Captain Chromium,_ Meeting tomorrow 9:00-11:00am. Mandatory attendance for all Renegades teams ___

__

__**********************************************************************************  
_ _

  
AN; Thank you for reading! In terms of things to expect from this book in the future, I have quite a few things planned. My main ship is Nova x Adrian and at some point they will be together. I can also promise that Callum will have a bigger role in this book and definitely won't do the thing that he did in Supernova. Chapters will be shorter than what I originally planned if I'm going to keep posting every two weeks. Apparently taking chemistry and 12+ hours of extracurriculars means that I don't get much free time. Take care and see you in two weeks (hopefully) 

~LaprasLapis   


Social media  
Instagram: lapraslapis  
TikTok: @lapraslapis or @_axolotll  
Renegades Amino: Lapraslapis (leader)  
Pinterest: Lapraslapis


End file.
